The invention herein relates to an improvement in further atomizing the mixture of fuel and air from the carburetor of an internal combustion engine in its passage into the inlet of the intake manifold and substantially improving the homogenization of said mixture and to provide a higher ratio of air to the fuel mixture than otherwise.
The result of improved atomization and of homogenization is a more uniform mixture of fuel and air providing improved combustion of the fuel mixture resulting in improved gasoline mileage, a smoother engine performance and a decrease in the quantity of pollutants discharged through the exhaust system.
Much effort has been made in the prior art in an attempt to achieve the improvements indicated as resulting from the invention herein. An example of such effort is disclosed in the prior art type of device set forth in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,118,865 issued Nov. 24, 1914 to D. E. Johnston et al in which an annular series of perforations are used to introduce additional air but perforations such as these are too restrictive to achieve the desired results and the structure herein represents a substantial improvement.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a device comprising an attachment supplementary to the carburetor of a gasoline engine improving the atomization and homogenization of the fuel-air mixture in the movement of said mixture from the carburetor to the intake manifold.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device comprising an attachment supplementary to a carburetor of a gasoline engine which causes the fuel-air mixture to pass from the carburetor and to become concentrated centrally axially of the bore of said device in passing from said carburetor to the intake manifold.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a substantially flat plate-like device supplementary to the carburetor of a gasoline engine which underlies the carburetor and has a passage therethrough in register with the passage from the carburetor and with that of the inlet of the underlying intake manifold, said passage of said device having an annular unobstructed air inlet thereabout and a diametrical air passage thereacross having a jet air outlet directed downstream of said passage in the direction of said intake manifold whereby a low pressure area or virtual venturi is created drawing the fuel-air mixture from the carburetor into the core of said passage, a vortex being created by said jet air outlet concentrating said fuel-air mixture centrally axially of said passage into said intake manifold and there being an attendant cyclonic action which effectively increases the atomization and homogenization of the fuel-air mixture.